Walk, Run, Fall
by Queen Daenerys
Summary: Life is always about the little things. Told in 100 word chapters. #6 Objetives
1. Open your Eyes

This will be a long story (I hope) told in little 100 word chapters. They will mostly be based on prompts I'm given, so the more I get, the more I'll write (yes, reader out there, send me prompts!).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Walk, Run, Fall<span>**

**Open your eyes**

One moment there is nothing –just calm blankness and silent solitude. And suddenly everything comes back to him: deafening shouts, white walls, green lights, tea cups, conniving smirks, decided scowls, blood, blood, blood… And then _her_, with her trusting eyes and stupid faith and mindless dreams and_ heart_, and it's that thought alone that takes up all of his mind and makes him fight the nothingness that surrounds him, because he wants –needs– to see her again, to take the heart he saw last time, her heart, just as she took his.

When he opens his eyes, she is there.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Lust, #1 prompt of the _ulquihime100_ community on LJ  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100

Sugary kisses~


	2. Surprise, surprise

Thank you for all the feedback! I tried to upload this yesterday but ff was messing all up, so I got frustrated and left to invest my time in something more productive (aka studying). Now I begin all the final exams, so probably updates won't be daily (I'll try to speed my writing up, but I have one exam per day until Monday, so don't expect any new chapter til then). Nevertheless, here is the next one!

* * *

><p><strong>Walk, Run, Fall<strong>

**Surprise, surprise**

"See you tomorrow!" She waves Tatsuki goodbye, deciding she deserves an ice-cream after doing so well in math.

But when she turns around all thoughts of mint, vanilla and coconut disappear, because what she has before her eyes _just isn't possible_; he looks the same, but still _not_, and it takes her a while to understand that the helmet, uniform, hole, _everything _that made him a hollow are gone. Then she's embracing his stiff form, babbling incoherently about how glad she is that he's here, and in a whim plants a kiss on his pale cheek.

"Woman… what was _that_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> First kiss, #2 prompt of the _ulquihime100_ community on LJ  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100

Sugary kisses~


	3. Knowledge

Thank you for the feedback! This prompt really got on my nerves, I couldn't come up with anything to suit my purposes!

Please don't forget that you can send me your own prompts, else updates won't be as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Walk, Run, Fall<span>**

**Knowledge  
><strong>

She jumps away and tries to hide her blush from his inquiring eyes, but knows it's futile –his eyes see _everything_.

"Ulquiorra, weren't you… dead?" she asks, wincing at her bluntness.

"I was."

"But then… how…?" she points at him, there, so _alive_, looking like he has never been anything but human.

"Now I'm not."

"But how is that possible?"

He tilts his head slightly and furrows his brow, as if trying to come with an answer. "I do not know." His answer is barely a whisper, and she wonders if they'll know in one, five, ten years.

_Probably not._

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Five Years Later, #3 prompt of the _ulquihime100_ community on LJ  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100

Sugary kisses~_  
><em>


	4. Silences

I'm sorry! I should have updated sooner, but this frigging prompt was really hard, I was without computer for three days and had 2 exams *cries*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Walk, Run, Fall<span>**

**Silences**

She has never tolerated long stressful silences, so she tries to come up with something while they make their way to her apartment, but her mind is completely blank –except for the little voice repeating _he's here here here here_ over and over again.

" So… " he looks at her, and she finds a topic. "Where did all your hollowness go?"

He frowns and looks away, and she feels like an idiot.

"B-but it's not like I miss it, I mean… like this you look more healthy and enigmatic and… yeah" she ends awkwardly.

She starts to love silences.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Compliments, #4 prompt of the _ulquihime100_ community on LJ**  
>Word count:<strong> 100**  
><strong>

Sugary kisses~


	5. Shadows

Well, finals are finally over, so I guess I'll update more steadly from now on :) I didn't even have time to post this one on LJ, so you get an idea of how erratic my online life has been.  
>As always, you can send me any prompt so that I get more material to base my work on.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Walk, Run, Fall<span>**

**Shadows  
><strong>

She fumbles with the keys, and laughs embarrassed when they slip through her fingers for the third time. She tries again, finally opening the door, and invites Ulquiorra inside. He goes to the living room, but instead of following she decides to make some tea and try those cookies she has been saving.

"I hope you like th–" It may be the shadows of the room, but when he turns around she can suddenly see _him_; folded wings, curled tail, clawed hands, with those sad, crying eyes and his hole, there, right _there_.

"Woman…?"

She blinks, and _he_'s gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Murciélago/Segunda etapa, #5 prompt of the ulquihime100 community on LJ  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100

Sugary kisses~**  
><strong>


	6. Objetives

Thank you for the feedback! As always, you can send me any prompt so that I get more material to base my work on.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Walk, Run, Fall<span>**

**Objetives**  
><strong><br>**

They sit in front of each other, munching cookies and sipping tea, both thinking how to bring forth the subject.

In the end, it is her who takes the first step.

"Ulquiorra, why are you here?"

He closes his eyes, as if sighing, and puts the teacup down.

"Because I remembered."

"Remember? What did you remember?"

"The heart, the feelings you talked about."

Images of their conversations come back, his incomprehension of her human emotions, his need to understand them.

"So you've come to try it? To be human and find happiness?"

"Happiness?" He scoffs. "I've come for your heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 100  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Happiness

Sugary kissses~


End file.
